Out of place
by Silver Ideas
Summary: It all starts on a rainy night with "Um…. Lady…. I'm not looking to buy any drugs…..But….Um…..Thanks?"...Yeah not the best way to start off a life journey , but hey, life ain't perfect.
1. Prologue

_It was a rainy night; well not really…... but it was night and on a small empty street and here you might see a dark haired boy with pale white skin and blue eyes., wearing a white hoodie and a pair of blue jeans. As you may have guessed already this is me, now I found myself in an interesting conundrum, in front of me was this weird looking lady in a cloak sitting on a chair behind a small table in front of an alleyway entrance just playing with a deck of cards. As soon as I started to get closer she spoke,_

"Have you ever heard of the story about the warriors with silver eyes, the wizard who gave power to the four maidens, or even of the story of the knight and the princess?" _If you had asked any normal person this question you might have expected an answer like "What?" or "Sounds sketchy",maybe even "Huh?" yet my answer….._

"What's with the RWBY bootleg?",_ my gaze shot through the strange women as she looked at me with a shocked or even an uneasy expression._

"..." _Her gaze just shot through me like I just created a great crime._

"Anyways, I think this is where I leave. Nice meeting you strange lady." _Thinking back on this I probably shouldn't have approached her in the first place._

"Wait!, please stop!", _Yet her voice broke though the silence calling me back._

"Ugh, what?",_ looking back she had taken off the grey hood obscuring her face which showed a almost model looking girl with white skin, light brown hair, and is that Yellow eyes?_

"Have you ever wished to be someone more than who you are…..Something greater?" _Her voice sounded hopeful, yet as always my answer was….._

"Um…. Lady…. I'm not looking to buy any drugs…..But….Um…..Thanks?", _I mean really what would you have said to that?_

_Yet right after I started to feel bad as her face looked as it would break into tears._

"Fine, fine, sorry. I mean; I guess….Doesn't everyone wish to do something more, to lead a legacy of their own?"

"Hmmm…...Yes….You'll do.", _Every thought that was running in my mind halted after this._

"Um, again. No thanks lady not interested." _As I started to quicken my pace and start looking back I hear one last thing._

"Hey before you go…."

_Looking back I start to get ready to tell her off and_

"Lady look I'm not Inter-", _I stop as no one is there…._

_Only to turn back to see her in front of me seconds later._

"Holy crap!" _Falling on my back she starts to move closer and extends a hand. Thinking this is her offering a hand up, I go to take it and-_

"Drip,Drip,Dip, Plop", _The sound of liquid falling to the floor paces through my ears and next thing I new a burning pain shot through my eye._

"AAAAGGGGHHHHH!, WhAt ThE HeLl LaDy?!" M_y broken and pained voice breaks through the air as the world around me spins, The hell?_

"Sorry Silver, but hopefully you can do what I couldn't and save this long forsaken world….."

_The only thing I could think of during this moment was….._

_…._

_..._

_WHO THE HELL IS SILVER!?_

* * *

Hope you like the beginning of the story, and sorry for the grammar; can't say it's my strong suit.


	2. The Smole Bad Wolf?

_In a snowy forest, in what appeared as dusk, against the trunk of an tree, was a teenage boy, of course he had dark hair, pale white skin, and blue eyes with the right one having an eye-patch on it; the white hoodie he was wearing nearly blending into the snow. It appeared that he was just waking up and looking around, now you may be wondering ho-_

"Wait, An eye patch?" _Feeling on my face there was a piece of thin, silky soft cloth on my eyes. The thing is; I could still actually see out of it and only felt a little bit of the weight that should come with this patch, almost like nothing is there in the first place. And as you might or might not have expected; trying to pull it off gave nothing away._

"Where the hell am I?"_ Looking around I could see snowy, thick, floor-age with almost all the leaf's on the tree's either fallen off and the branches look sharp and frozen stiff. Breathing out a deep breath, a thick stream of steam came out, and only then did I realize how cold it was out here._

_Then in the pitch silence there was a sound from his left._

"Crack." W_hat sounded like a tree branch breaking._

"Snap" _Then to his right._

_Then the sensation of a source of heat being near came from behind him._

_The slow turn around revealed a wolf…..A…Snow…..White…Wolf…_

"S-so…..U-Um… P-Please don't eat me?" _a quiet soft voice broke though the silence. On further inspection it appeared that the wolf was somewhat injured as it fathered it's left paw._

_But; before I anything could happen two people in the back made it's self known, well… People wouldn't fir more like demons._

_The dark fur of the beast around me looked like literal darkness, and the pitch red eye's staring silently at the dog from behind did little to help._

"…."_ All I could think was_ "Huh, heck of a way to die." _The figures eyes shot toward me and then I realized._

"I said that out load didn't I?" _And what would you know all I got was silence._

_Then they started to advance,_ "Crap!, crap!, crap! ,crap!, crap!, Oh No!"_ , They reached out to swing at me, but before they could the snow wolf jumped on one and bit it's neck out._

"Yeah!", _but of course I had to jinx it and the wolf got hit and flung into the tree and struggled to get up. The figure strode towards it._

_Now I had a chance, a way to get out of this alive! Looking back I could see the fading body of the monster that was about to hit me, almost looking like smoke at the point. And then toke a glance over to the hurt wolf and the nearby approaching monster, I could run…_

_…._

_…._

_AAAGGGGHHHH, Fine. Leaving that wolf who saved me to die would put a bad taste in my mouth._

_Thinking as fast as I could I saw the sharp branch of the tree and used all my weight to pull it off._

"Mmmnnn" _Looking down I saw that my hand had been cut and blood was running out._

"Well to late to go now."_ I mumbled under my breath. The beast looked ready to strike the wolf now that he saw it was no longer a threat and so I charged._

"AAAAAHHHHHH" _My scream broke though the area as I jumped on top of the beast and stabbed it though the neck, I DID IT!_

_…._

"Huh?, Are tree's in the sky?", _Next thing that I knew before killing that thing he somehow managed to get one last hit out of me and sent me flying towards the wolf into the tree. _

"Argh!"_ hitting the tree, the cold from the snow started to lessen the burden of the pain from the impact._

"Slup, Slup, Slup", _and what would you know it, the wolf that had saved me earlier, was licking my hand and laying with me._

"Hey, little guy." _The wolf's blue eye's stared at me as I started to pet them. Maybe's it's not all that bad._

* * *

So thanks for reading I guess, you made it further them more people I'm suspecting. Well it may not be much and I'm sorry for the short chapters. But, as a side note at the time of writing this, this story already has two favorites and six follows, kinda amazing that so many people made it though the first chapter with the horrible writing. And thanks to those current readers, reviews are always welcome .


	3. Dawn

_Now, let me start this off by saying that many weird events take place in the world, whether it be the building of useless objects, random talks of politics in the middle of nowhere, or the fights that happen out of nowhere. Yet if one were to take a glance at the forest they would most certainly see a weird site indeed._

_In the dusk of the night, a snow white wolf can be seen dragging a young thirteen year old looking boy in a white hoodie by the hood of said coat in the forest before suddenly stopping and laying down before the boy could make a protest._

"Hey, If I have to carry you for what I could only assume felt like four hours then you can last more then five minutes carrying me."_ The boy cried out quite annoyingly_

"I mean if your going to stop at least warn me before hand."_ Again spoke the boy in a brattish tone._

"Hey, Little harsh there don't you think."

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

***Silence***

"At least tell me if you saw something." _the boy said looking back to the wolf who started to run away, I mean who else would he be talking to?_

* * *

**Silver's Pov**

_As I saw the dog run away in to the snowy trees slowly disappearing into the distance, I figured I might as well give fallow._

"Hello! DOGO!" _As I yelled in the distance as I started to walk I thought about a name for the dog, How about…._

_Snowy. Nah kind of bland and really un-original._

_Um…How about….. Aodhfin, I mean, pretty sure that translates to white fire?_

_Again nah, Kind of found her in the snow so uh…._

_How about Dawn?, It means light, and is around the time of day I found her. Yeah let's go with that, though at this point I'm assuming she didn't just ditch me so…_

***Arf***_ The sound of a dog's bark comes from the tree's a little in head of me._

"Whelp never-mind I guess." _Walking past the trees leads to a clear area of land with an edge of a cliff in sight out looking to land below, the sun slowly cresting on the horizon with snowy trees reflecting the light. A amazing view to see in the world considering most land has been obtained or used by humans, yet with the monsters I saw earlier; hard to believe I'm somewhere human claimed._

_Now normally this would be a amazing view if the wasn't one thing. A grave stone over looking the view, engraved with tiny thorns on the border and a symbol of an rose intricately designed in the center._

_Looking at this sorta made me feel out of place, you know, like the feeling when you sit in someone else's house alone. Just the feeling of not belonging there; yeah, that one._

***Arf!*** _looking to my side I could see the newly named dawn just sitting patiently there staring at me with those almost ice blue eyes. Only then did I realize…._

"Hey, thanks girl."_ I realized that she had brought me to a place with signs of civilization, even if little. And just my luck. In the distance I saw a small town, only maybe half an hour away._

"Whelp, Lets get going."_ I said mostly taking to mysel_f

***Arf!*** _yet she responded._

"Wait, can you understand me?" _The answer, a small nod of the head._

"Well how about that. That's pretty cool." _Thus we took of and started walking._

* * *

So, Hello. Kinda never know what to put here since I'm pretty horrible at writing, but um, thanks for reading?


	4. I was wrong

**Silver's Pov**

_I was wrong, really really wrong. Now you may be asking what I was wrong about right? Well I was wrong about the fact that it would only take around half an hour to get to the small town that I saw in the distance._

_Yet just about when I was giving hopes of getting there, feeling sweaty, dirty, and hurt from when I had fought those THINGS, causing me to really feel the pain in my side._

_Yet I digress as I could make the evidence of people walking on a trail shortly in front of me. And even further ahead was the town itself! Deciding to get into what looked like a line to get in the city, I talked to Dawn while waiting._

"Look girl it's the town!"_ Deciding to chat with the wolf turned pet to my side, I realized something._

"You are a girl right…. I haven't just been calling a male wolf something like dawn, right?" _The dogs eye went straight through me before….._

***Arf*** _Her bark broke through the air._

"I'm assuming that means yes?" ***Arf***

"Whew glad that works out or else you would have ended up with a name like "TheReaperAssassin6415"". _The dog chose to look at me like I was stupid._

"Hey!, I'll have you know that the Xbox naming sense is never wro- "**HALT!**"

_The booming voice of some middle aged man in what appeared to be Yellow, I quote; YELLOW plated armor that looked something straight out of a Camelot fair turned daffodil, was pointing a sword in our direction._

"Boy! Hurry! Get over here, now!" _and looks like I should stop ignoring him._

"Um, Why?..." _My calm sounding voice broke through the silence of the crowd that formed around the scene._

"Boy that wolf will tear though you like nothing if it can take even Grim on!"

_Again the old man continued to be an- wait "__**Grim**__"_

"Hey, Dawn? Is that what those monsters we fought are called?" ***Arf***_ She quickly answers my question with a bark._

"AW what a good girl"_ and so naturally, as any sane Human and I mean ANY sane human would do, I started to proceed with petting. Well she liked it if the tail wagging was to be believed _

"So what were you saying about her being dange- Er…. You okay there?"

_The old man looked like someone had just teleported in front of him and took his lunch._

_Walking closer seemed to get him out of this daze and he started to approach me as well._

"Boy are you telling me that you successfully tamed a wild snow wolf?" _Huh, is that what they're called, But well really…_

"Nah, I doubt that I tamed her as she mostly just puts up with me not the other way around."_The man seemed to whisper something to another guard looking man who took place behind him._

_Only now did I realize that everyone else who was in line ended up behind the armored main looking pale._

"Hey Dawn when did they get over there?"_ And of course the only answer I got was a shake of the head and a look that said 'What else were you really expecting?'_

_And after a while of sitting there playing with Dawn after being told to stay still by what appeared as the town's guard, some model women with purple hair and eyes in a pseudo-knight's armor set, Must be some newbie seeing the commotion._

"Madam Leviathan! What are you doing here?" _or not….._

"I came to see what the hold up of the line was about and I find you pointing a sword at a kid-" _Hey!_ "-and his pet?"_ She looked like she was Very annoyed by him before she decided to regard me._

"Sorry kid!, these guys are just scared of your pet, If he's good you can keep him with you when you come in but if not, well you know!" _she decided to make it clear for me but whatever, deciding now was a good time to approach, I got up._

"Um, hello nice to meet you ma'am thanks for the assist."_ I put my hand up for a shake even though I realized I had to look up to her. And well guess she took pity on me as she decided to get on one of her knees to give me one back._

"So kid. My name's Leviathan yet my friends call me Levi. What's your name and what are you doing traveling all alone with a snow wolf?" _she started to make small talk while she filled out the paperwork to get me in._

_Names, one of the critical parts of human society, along with speaking and not murdering everyone around you….__**.IF ONLY I COULD REMEMBER MINE, WHAT THE HECK!**_

"Um kid?" _her voice broke through the unintended silence_ "Your name?"

_Crap uh, uh, what did that one lady say?_

"Oh….Uh, um, p-put me down a-as Silver, please…." _my shaky, kinda pathetic voice breaks the silence as well. She just looks at me as if expecting me to go on, and after about fifteen seconds just says._

"Last name?" _Oh right um…..Yeah…..Don't exactly have one of those right now do I….._

"Um…..Just leave it blank please." _Hopefully that works._

"Why kid, got a criminal record?" _her eyes go through me once again and the sword at her waist suddenly looks really heavy now that I see it._

"O-oh, u-uh no I-I just d-don-" "Relax kid I'm just messing with you, if you ran away from home and you managed to come here, I'm sure you'll be fine with whatever you're going to do." _She says trying to calm me down._

_Just then I realized how screwed I was in this whole place, No home, No money, and worst of all, No Family. Just as I was starting to realize how hopeless this situation was her voice brought me out of my small time of depression. _

"Um…..Kid?...You okay?" _At was only then did I realize the tears that were falling down my face._

"..." I miss home…...I want to go home.

"Kid you do have a place to go in town don't you?" _only to get reminded yet again of my situation._

"Um, no ma'am, b-but I'm sure something will work out in that direction. You s-see kinda just woke up in that forest, and made my way over h-here. Don't exactly know where on Earth I am, e-ehehe." _After my soft chuckle looked at me weird before asking._

"Kid, when was the last time you ate anything?" _It was only then did I realize, I hadn't eaten anything today and the reason I went out that night, was because I was held up that day with school work and didn't get to eat that day, of course my parents being on a business trip didn't help at all._

"Um….Two days." _Great, now I'm hungry and sad._

*sigh* "Come on kid let's come to my house I'll get you something to eat and maybe we can work something out" _Well, look at that, seems like hope isn't all gone yet._

***Arf*** _and Dawn seems to agree with me on this._


	5. Well Crap

Entering the town gates lead to quite the site, that is people going though out their days. Yet the main difference between this city and my hometown?, The whole town looks like something out of the 15th century.

"What's wrong kid never been to a big village like this before?" Ah yes the person who is currently going to feed me, Miss Levi or rather Lady Leviathan as the Daffodil called her.

"Well you could say that." Looking around people are going about their day with the occasional glance at dawn who slowly fallows behind me as we walk.

Now that I think of it the whole grim thing that was mentioned earlier rings and bit of a bell. Put that together with the whole underdeveloped civilization and the kind of reminds me of-

"Here we are, home sweet home!" Looking in front of me I see a decently large aged wooden cabin, surrounded by lily's and with the overgrown tree's, giving it that whole homely house in the winter storm feeling.

"It's a nice place you got here." First part of "suck up to get the food quickly" plan; Actually suck up!

"It is, though you sucking up is not going to get you something better." Mayday mayday, plan is sinking.

walking into the house leads me to see a small living room right away with a couch, two chairs, and a wide table in the center facing a fire a kitchen just out of the corner of my eye with a hall way opposite the living room is seen just before she grabs my attention.

"Go sit down at the couch while I fix something to eat for you and the pup."Figuring it's best to do as she says for now, and with Dawn fallowing me I make my entrance into the living room.

"Sorry for the inconvenience."As I sit down on the couch I notice that there's a wide bookshelf just out of view from the door frame that has completely been filled up.

Looking at the books my left eye starts to viably twitch as I notice some of the tittle's "Beginners Guide to Aura" I blink once more the take a look at the next one, which is quite thick "The Complete History of Current Remnant", I take one more breath and look at the only one on that looks to have been recently. "Hunter's Weapon Weekly" and that's it.

Confirmed, I am most certainly on Remnant though I should have gotten that from sir Daffodil at the gate.

Well crap...


End file.
